


Cater to You

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Do NOT read if it is not your cup of tea, Dominant and Submissive Relationship, F/F, G!P, Girl Peen, Henry is Emma's younger brother in this, Her big baby, Kinky, Mommy Domme/Little, NSFW, Part-time dance instructor Regina, Pussy Marbles, Rated M for Mature Kinky Folks, Regina addresses Emma as Mommy, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work features the random days in the life of a vehicle enthusiast, Emma Swan. Emma works in the automotive industry and lives an exhilarating life with her often spoiled little Queen, Regina Mills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un

_In the midst of Maine_

_-_

It was the night before Christmas and Emma and Regina were standing just on the outside of the Swan’s residence. This wouldn’t be the first time that Regina has agreed to have dinner at the blonde’s parents’ house, however reluctant she was to the idea. Before Emma rung the doorbell she turned to the brunette woman standing beside her. Regina wore a scarlet red dress that hugged her body in all the right ways, nude red-bottom heels and a large overcoat as it protected her from the cold of winter. To top it all off, a beautiful, yet simple diamond necklace that Emma gifted to her just yesterday was laced around her neck. This was no surprise to Emma because her woman refused to take it off from the moment she'd gotten it. The brunette wore light make-up and her hair, as usual, was all dark silk and no flaws.

 

While Regina’s red dress was more complimentary to the holiday, Emma was dressed in all black; black overcoat coat, black leather jacket, tank, skinny jeans and black suede work boots.

 

“I need you to be good for me, okay?” Emma had said. They stood close together as the taller of the pair caressed the pad of her thumb against Regina’s cheek.

 

Regina pouted. “How long are we going to be here?” she asked.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Emma’s family. She got along quite well with her father David and Emma’s brother Henry was a nice boy to be around. The only problem Regina had was with the insufferable woman named Mary-Margaret. Even her name caused Regina’s features to scrunch in disgust.

 

Emma smiled. She knew that Regina could only take so much of her chipper and overbearing mother. “We’ll be here two hours the longest. After dinner I’ll take you anywhere you want.”

 

Regina perked up at that. “Okay, I’ll be a good girl for you.” Regina spoke softly and she seductively pressed her cherry red lips against Emma’s.

 

A second later and David had kindly greeted them and welcomed them inside. The house was decorated with Christmas lights, a healthy green tree was posted in the corner of the living room and glittered Christmas socks hung from the mantle of the fireplace. Plus, with it being as cosy and warm as it was on the inside, it couldn't possibly feel more like Christmas.

 

Near the door Emma helped Regina out of her coat and placed it on the rack by the mudroom before shrugging off the heaviness of her own coat. Right behind David, she then led the brunette by the hand into the dining room.

 

“Regina, darling!” Mary Margaret immersed from the adjoined kitchen door carry a dish of pasta. Regina rolled her eyes and unconsciously gritted her teeth, causing Emma to comfortingly squeeze her hand. “How are you?” The pixie-haired woman grinned brightly after she placed the dish down on the dining room table to hug Regina tightly.

 

“I’m fine.” Regina replied shortly. 

 

“That’s good, that’s good!” Mary Margaret told her and turned to her daughter. “Emma, sweety!” Her mother cupped her cheeks with both hands as she stood studying her, “your hair has gotten longer!”

 

Emma grimaced slightly at how overly touchy her mother was being. “It’s good to see you too, Mom.” The blonde sighed.

 

 “You really should come by more often. I hardly get to see the both of you anymore.”

 

“There’s a reason for that.” Regina mumbled.

 

Oblivious to Regina’s comment, Mary-Margaret gestured to the dining table, “go on, sit, sit! I just have to get the chicken from the oven.”

 

When her mother left, Emma pulled out one of the dining chairs for Regina to take a seat, but Regina had something else in mind. “Mommy, I want to sit in your lap, please.” And at Regina’s request, Emma sat down allowing the brunette to nestle her ass into the cradle of Emma’s crotch. “Thank you,” she hummed contentedly. 

 

Emma pecked her on the lips, “anything for you baby-girl.”

 

-

 

Dinner was nice. Emma had eaten baked chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and carrots while she also fork-fed Regina some pasta with mixed veggies. At some point,  Henry was too eager to unwrap the gifts from beneath the tree and so Mary-Margaret relented and said that he could open just one tonight, but only after they had desert. He went with Mary Margaret inside the kitchen to help and David went upstairs to use the bathroom, leaving Emma and Regina at the table.

 

Regina squirmed in Emma’s lap as she rested her head in the crook of the blonde’s neck pouting. “Mommy, I’m hungry.”

 

Emma’s eyebrows pinched. “But you just ate.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. “I’m not _that_ kind of hungry...” She pressed her ass down firmly against the bulge at Emma’s crotch and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck.

 

It wasn’t long before Emma caught on to what Regina wanted and she grinned looking down at the brunette as she held her tighter. “Babygirl…you know I can’t give that to you right now.”

 

Suddenly, the brunette frowned. “Please, Mommy? I was behaving really well this evening, wasn't I?” Regina raised her head a bit to slowly lick upside the column of Emma’s neck.

 

The blonde released a shuddering breath.

 

“Okay. Get up.” Emma patted the brunette’s thighs.

When Regina got up Emma lowered the zipper on her jeans, releasing her lengthy, flaccid cock that was quickly hardening. Emma sat back down in the chair and she stroked her cock, “come get it baby.”

 

With a devilish grin on her face, Regina hiked up her dress a little and before she sat back down, sideways on Emma’s lap, she slipped her little red thong aside. Easing herself down slowly onto Emma’s length, the brunette moaned quietly beneath her breath. _“Mmm-mommy.”_ As soon as Emma was balls deep inside her, Emma tugged the chair in further towards the table, just in time too as her mother and brother came out with dessert.

 

Once again laying her head on Emma’s shoulder, Regina didn’t notice them enter. She was too busy revelling in the feel of having her pussy stuffed with Emma’s hard-on. Meanwhile, the blonde accepted two plates from her mother; one with a slice of apple pie and the other with ice-cream cake. She spooned off a piece of the ice-cream cake and put it to Regina’s lips. “You wanna try some?”

 

Regina shook her head no. Emma ate it instead and soon she reached for the other plate. “What about some apple pie?” Regina hesitated because she was already full (in more ways than one), but apple pie was her favourite and she figured one bite wouldn’t hurt. “Yes, please.”

 

Emma smirked and brought the fork toward the brunette’s mouth. Regina hummed in delight and unconsciously clenched her walls around Emma’s dick. She'd hate to admit it, but despite how much Regina loathed Emma's mother, the woman's cooking was absolutely exquisite. Meanwhile, the blonde gasped and felt her member twitch in response inside Regina’s wet heat and she quickly leaned downward to catch the stray drop of apple sauce coming from full red lips.

 

When David came back downstairs they were all watching the couple who was clearly in their own blissful bubble. Nobody questioned their position, either. They were all accustomed to Emma and Regina and their highly affectionate ways with one another. Mary-Margaret silently awed at the two, while David shrugged and grabbed a slice of cake and Henry rolled his eyes. Finished with his desert the boy stormed off to the living room.

 

When they were all done, Mary-Margaret took Emma’s plate which had no traces of crumbs or ice-cream and said that she would put Regina’s unfinished apple pie in a plate to take home. “Thanks mom.”

 

“You’re welcome, honey. Why don't you two go on in the living room, Henry suggested we all watch a movie!”

 

Ignoring Mary-Margaret entirely, Regina raised her head from Emma’s shoulder. “Mommy, I want more,” she said. Slowly, the brunette raised her bottom slightly off of Emma and gently sat back down, sensually gyrating herself on Emma’s thickness. Brown eyes glistened, “please?” She wanted her Mommy to handle her pussy roughly. She wanted quick strokes, hard and directly between her legs. 

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” The blonde asked.

 

Regina nodded her head, nipping at Emma’s throat.

 

“Okay, hold on.” Emma gently removed Regina from her lap. And as soon as the brunette got up Emma’s cock popped out of her pussy and curved towards the blonde's abdomen. It glistened with Regina’s moisture and the teeth from the zipper of Emma’s jeans had the base of her balls reddened slightly. “We’ll be right there in a second, Mom!” Emma called out before quickly taking her little Queen upstairs to her old room. Once there, Emma lowered her jeans and underwear to her ankles then grabbed a handful of Regina’s ass and lifted her up.

 

“Is this what you want?” Emma grazed the plum coloured tip of her penis against Regina’s clit, “you want Mommy to drive her dick up your cunt? Huh, baby?”

 

Regina now had her legs wrapped securely around Emma’s waist as she bit her lip and nodded eagerly, “yes, yes, _please_.”

 

Emma squeezed Regina’s ass tighter and brought their foreheads together, “so mannerly.” She grinned, “do you want me ram into your pussy until it’s burning red and covered in my cum, or do you want me to lie down while you slowly ride my cock until you’re squirting and tremoring against my chest?”

 

Regina dug her nails into the nape of Emma’s neck, groaning, “ram into me Mommy.”

 

Never able to deny Regina, Emma did as told. Her balls spanked Regina’s sex with every thrust of her hips. The slapping of skin against skin, along with Regina’s intense plethora of moans reverberated off of the walls of Emma’s childhood room. “Uhnn, Mommy…”

 

“What’s the matter babygirl?” Emma panted looking directly into Regina’s eyes.

 

“It hurts a little bit." She panted, "I'm too - _uhnn -_  tight...” At this Emma slowed down her thrusts some to reduce some of the friction. Looking between them where their bodies were conjoined, Emma bent her head and spat out a string of saliva that landed directly on Regina’s clit and then slid into her reddened folds.

 

Emma swallowed Regina’s sweet cry by claiming her lips in a searing kiss. “Mmm, how does that feel?”

 

 “Oh my –holy _shit!_ Mommy, I’m gonna cum so hard for you!” Regina nearly screamed at the same time her clear juices spurted all over Emma’s penis.

 

“Ohh, that’s it.” Emma lay Regina’s back on the twin bed as the brunette continued to spasm. Abruptly pulling out, Emma pushed the thin strip of Regina’s panties back aside and repeatedly spanked her cock against Regina’s clit before slamming back in. She then hovered over the brunette, “you ready for me to cum inside you?”

 

Regina was spent. With what little breath she had left, she pleaded, “yes.”

 

With a sharp hit to what must have been Regina’s cervix, Emma’s cock jerked, releasing her hot finish. She slowly extracted herself from Regina, cooing at the brunette beneath her. Regina sleepily kissed Emma, “it’s…so warm inside me.” She yawned. “Thank you, Mommy.”

 

“Anything for you.” Emma smiled at how adorable and beautiful Regina was. “My babygirl.”

 

After a moment Emma stood up straight and buttoned and zipped her jeans back up. The blonde then went in her bedroom’s bathroom and came back with some wipes. She bent forward and parted Regina's legs to wipe up her cum drooling from her little Queen's pink cunt. When most of her semen was cleaned up on the wipe she pulled the ruined red thong back up the brunette's hips. Because Regina was too tired to walk, Emma lifted her from the bed and took her back downstairs.

 

In the living room her parents were cuddled on a loveseat and Henry lay on his stomach in front of the television. They were about twenty minutes into the movie it seemed, and Regina had fallen asleep in her arms but Emma still sat in the single chair near the Christmas tree. She lightly kissed Regina on the forehead.

What a Merry Christmas. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 7/24/2017


	2. Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Ruby Lucas not the other Ruby that I refer to in this chapter. 
> 
> Mistakes are my own....I own nothing.

├∞┤

 

 _New York City_  

 -

Somewhere in the vast city that is Manhattan, Emma Swan strolled along the sidewalk slurping on a fruit smoothie. It was nearly almost seven in the evening and just as a gush of wind blew in her direction she stopped to look up from her phone to face tall glass windows beside her.

Overlooking the  _Majestic Studios_ logo on the window _,_ she peered through at a class of junior ballerinas. A prideful smile stole her face when she saw the instructor, her little Queen, at the head of the class holding onto a rail as she stood on her toes. Regina was dressed in her black, long-sleeved leotard with a dark sheer wrap tied at her mid-section. Black ballet slippers were laced up to her calves.

 

Emma couldn't quite explain how good it felt to see her girlfriend in her own element. From what Regina has told her, the brunette has been dancing from the moment she could walk. She's always had an insane amount of passion for it and her skills showed in a number of ways. For instance, the strength and poise she currently exhibited? That took long years of dedication to master. And even now, Regina is still dedicated, having opened her very own studio two years prior from the present. 

 

Not bothering to alert the brunette from the outside, Emma proceeded to enter the lobby of the establishment and bypassed the security guard who opened the door for her. “Hey missus P!” She hailed an elderly woman, the receptionist at the front desk of the lobby.

 

“Oh hello, Emma!” The secretary smiled brightly as Emma walked on down a hall, passing various classes.

 

On her way she saw Belle, Regina’s best-friend, teaching a class of adolescents. She peered through the glass door for a moment to wave at Belle and the class of boys and girls. There were a few other classes being held, but Emma trotted on until she reached the end of the short hall and entered a locker room of sorts. There were hooks and shelves situated on the walls where duffel bags and backpacks were hung up. Emma weaved her way through rows of benches where stockings, tutus and tights were strewn over until she reached the other side of the room to open an adjoining door.

 

The blonde quietly closed it once she was in the class her girlfriend was teaching. There were rails connected to mirrored walls all around the room; except for the window that had the studio's logo scrawled across it and showed the parking lot outside. From what little Emma knew of Ballet, she assumed Regina was going over the five Basic Positions with the group of six-year old kids lined around the rails of the room.

 

Most of the kids seem preoccupied with getting their feet in the right positions with their heads busily bowed. But one of them, a girl, unexpectedly ran towards Emma and screamed, “stranger, danger! Stranger, danger!” The little auburn haired girl was barely at the height of Emma’s waist and was throwing her tiny fists against the blonde’s abdomen.

 

It hadn't hurt Emma, but she was somewhat amused by the girl. “Woah, woah, kid. I come in peace!” The blonde held her hands high smiling down at the little girl in a rather puffy and colourful tutu.

 

The whole class was interrupted and turned their attention to the commotion. The little girl backed up, squinting hazel eyes and folded her arms looking dubiously at Emma. “You come in peace huh? Prove it. State your name and why you’re here!” She commanded.

 

Emma playfully rolled her eyes and reached in her back jeans pocket. “What does a ten dollar bill say?”

 

The little red head immediately started bouncing on the balls of her feet and maked ‘grabby hands’ up at Emma.  She squealed excitedly and immediately yanked the money from Emma's hand. Emma shook her head with a quirked brow, "Huh, kids these days... _"_

“My name is Sadie! I love your hair! You look like Rapunzel!” The girl was an absolute bundle of energy and she hugged Emma's leg tightly as the blonde kindly greeted the other kids.

 

 

Meanwhile, Regina was about to reprimand her student for the sudden outburst (Sadie was a little bit of a terror), but the moment she saw a certain blonde at the door, her eyes lit up and she became overwhelmed with warmth. Although, she was confused when she read the time on the clock at the head of the room. Emma wasn’t supposed to come pick her up until the next thirty minutes.

 

Soon, Emma was walking towards the brunette with Sadie still latched onto her leg until the girl finally let go and crawled her way across the floor. “Thank you Miss Punzie. You’re my new best friend!” Sadie grinned showing off the two spaces where her teeth were suppose to be before she ran off, back to her peers.  

 

The blonde chuckled lightly at the kid before refocusing her attention. “There’s my beautiful little ballerina.” Emma pulled Regina in by the waist and firmly pecked her on the lips. The blonde was about to pull away but the dance instructor insisted on deepening it. “Woah, baby…” Emma looked over at the many pairs of little eyes watching them, “we gotta keep it P-G.”

 

Regina blushed, “I missed you.” She spoke softly against Emma’s lips. “But what are you doing here so early? Class doesn’t end until the next twenty-five minutes.” Plus, Regina always needed time to close down the studio once all classes were done.

 

“I know, I know." Emma replied, "But I got off from work early and didn't have anything planned so I thought why not come over now.” Using her thumb, Emma wiped the corner of Regina’s lips where her lipstick was smudged a little. “I met someone at work today who’s probably a little more spoiled than you are.” Emma said to her.

 

“Oh?” Regina smirked. She didn't think that were possible. 

 

“Yup. This fifteen year old girl had her dad buy her the whole damn lot today.”

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Well, not the  _whole_  lot, but still, we sold at least half a million dollars worth of cars to her one."

 

“Is all that even necessary?”

 

“First you need to ask if she can even  _drive_.” Emma snorted. “Anyway, I have something for you. Can you get Tina to watch your class for a bit?”

  _Oh?_

"A surprise?" Regina was immediately curious. She always felt elated by Emma’s surprises. And sure she would ask what it was this time, but just like the many times before, she knew Emma wouldn’t tell her before time. So she readily agreed to get Tina. “Give me a moment.”

 

She left Emma with the kids who were playfully twirling across the wooden floors and doing their own thing until Regina came back with a blonde woman who had her hair tied up in an elegant bun. Tina was adjusting her leg warmers before she came in calling the attention of the busy kids. She was one of the newest instructors employed by Regina and she was getting along pretty well. The young groups loved her perky attitude and from the few conversations she’s had with the young woman, Emma’s deduced that Tina’s an easygoing and genuine person.

 

“Hey, Emma.” Tina smiled at her and Emma replied just as kindly before taking Regina by the hand and leading her out the class and back out to the hall. They entered the studio’s bathroom and Emma walked Regina into the biggest stall.

 

She was suddenly pushed, her shoulder blades pressed into the cold tiled walls of the stall as Emma looked at her in that fierce way she does whenever she wanted to fuck Regina’s brains out. With one hand she grabbed at Regina’s ass in the tight leotard and ruffled up the sheer skirt around her waist. Emma bit hard at her exposed neck and Regina’s breath hitched before the blonde’s tongue lapped at the faint teeth marks left behind.

 

“Why aren’t you wearing your legwarmers?” Emma spoke low and directly into her ear.

 

Regina hadn't answered her, but instead tried to catch Emma’s bottom lip between her teeth.

 

Emma hadn't let her though. Instead, she continued, “I already told you I don’t want you cramping up.” Emma raised her other hand still holding her smoothie and put the straw of the cup to Regina’s lips. “Here, drink some of this. It’s supposed to be good for you.” And desperate to occupy her mouth in _some_ way, Regina sucked on the straw and hummed at the taste that filled her mouth. The cool liquid that rushed down her throat and though she was denied what she really wanted, she had to admit it tasted pretty good. Not better than Mommy's cum, but still good. She continued to drink as she watched Emma pull a pair of thick grey legwarmers from the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

 

“You left _these_ ,” the blonde flapped the article of soft cotton back and forth, “in the backseat of the car.” Emma squatted down and looked up at Regina, “foot up please.”

Regina held onto Emma’s shoulder for support and obediently raised her left foot. Emma slipped on the legwarmer and did the same with the next leg. Before she stood back up, she kissed and nipped the inside of Regina’s smooth thigh.

 

The brunette playfully grinned down at Emma while nibbling on the straw. “Can I go back to my class now?”

 

“No.” Emma pulled something else out of her jacket pocket. “I still haven’t given you your present yet.” Dangling from her index and middle fingers was a string of golden Burmese Bells. At the sight, Regina’s heart rate increased and she felt wetness quickly seeping between her legs, eagerly awaiting the blonde’s intentions. “You know what these are, baby-girl?”

 

Slowly, the brunette nodded and bit her bottom lip. “Mommy bought me a new toy to play with.”

 

Emma drew her face closer to Regina’s and looked her dead in her lustful dark-brown eyes. “So you know what I want you to do for me, right?”

 

“What?” Regina breathed.

 

“I want you to open your legs…then I want you to count each one as I slip them into your wanting, little… _wet_ hole. Can you do that for Mommy?” Goose bumps rose on Regina’s skin and she quickly (without thought) parted her legs in response, causing Emma to lick her lips. “Good girl,” the blonde praised. 

 

Then, Emma squat back down and with the hook of her index finger, she forced the seat of Regina’s leotard aside. Regina’s pussy was hairless and (as usual when Emma has her all hot and wanting) glistening. Also, her clit was swollen, peeking slightly from between her lips.

Using the very tip of her tongue Emma leaned forward to swipe between Regina’s folds and like a leech’s thirst for blood, Emma wrapped her lips around Regina’s burning clit and sucked hungrily. The brunette’s hips jerked and she cried in surprise, “Oh, Mommy _yes_!” She clutched tightly to the cup in her hands.

 

After coating Regina’s cunt with her saliva, Emma rubbed one of the gold marbles against the brunette’s wetness. “You think you can take it baby-girl?”

 

“How long do I have to keep it in for?”

 

“Until I feel like taking them out.”

 

“Do it.” She panted, “put it in me, Mommy.”

 

And so Emma did. There was resistance due to Regina’s tightness so she did it nice and slowly as she watched the gold marble stretch Regina’s fleshy opening and disappear altogether. There was a long mewl and then there were fingers tugging at the thick roots at Emma’s scalp. “I don’t hear counting.” Emma tugged on the cord hanging from Regina’s cunt for emphasis.  

 

 _“One!”_ The brunette exclaimed.

 

“How does it feel?” Emma asked her.

 

Regina was moaning around the straw in her mouth and Emma took it as a request for more. So she pushed the connecting ball inside. “ _Ugh two –_ feels so good Mommy.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mm-Hmm.”

 

The blonde took two fingers to rub up and down Regina’s slit and in a sudden movement she yanked the second ball back out only to stuff it right back in along with another one.

 

Regina went completely rigid.

 

“What comes after two baby-girl?”

 

Regina let out a strangled whine, “th-threee.”   

 

“That’s right. Three.” Emma toyed with the loop of the retrieval string for a moment before she released the seat of Regina’s leotard. She stood back up, “you're gonna let those three marbles bake inside you. You will not take them out until I say otherwise, okay?” She stared the brunette directly in the eyes. 

 

Their relationship was one that would be considered unusual by most people. But it really wasn’t. Not really. They both found pleasure in pleasing one another and so it was in moments like these Regina realised that only Emma has the ability to effortlessly tear down her walls and see her this vulnerable. Only Emma that she trusted to dominate her, but not abuse or disrespect her. In past relationships Regina has been abused in nearly every way there was; physically and emotionally. Thankfully she’s gotten out of it and Regina can very well take care of herself now, but to be cared for by Emma…nothing can compare to the feeling Emma gave her.

 

Regina fell forward, putting her weight against the taller blonde and she silently assented, “okay.”

 

 

├∞┤

 

 

Emma sat along the sidelines as she watched Regina teach her class. The blonde’s legs were bent, her back was against the mirrored wall and her forearms were perched atop her knees.  They’d had about five minutes more until class was over and ever since they came back from the bathroom and Regina dismissed Tina, Emma had noticed that Regina kept her legs no more than a hair’s breadth apart and she tried to move as little as possible. Emma was watching her girlfriend in amusement when somebody plopped down beside her, slightly startling Emma from her thoughts.

 

“Hiya, how’s it going?”  Next to her sat a middle-aged man with a flurry of red hair on his head. He adjusted his thick black glasses onto the bridge of his nose flashing a dorky smile at Emma.

 

“Hey,” she was annoyed for a second but greeted the man anyway, “nothing much.”

 

“Oh that’s good.” He was smiling even wider now. “My name’s Archibald but you can call me Archie. Uhh, are you a parent?”

 

Emma grinned staring at Regina as she bent over to pick up something off the floor. The blonde imagined the marbles in her baby's hole being much more constricted from the movement. “Eh, something like that.”

 

Archie looked confused but brushed it off. “Oh that’s good. Well my kid is-“

 

“Daddy!” Archie was cut off by little arms hugging his throat tightly. He was trying to speak but coudln't get a word out until the child's arms loosened a bit.

 

He breathed heavily for a moment, “Sadie,” he coughed. “Hi, Sweety. Did you enjoy dance today?”

 

“Yuh huh!” Sadie nodded her head excitedly. “I made a new bestfriend too.”

 

“Oh that’s good!” He chuckled, “who?”

 

Sadie pointed directly at the person next to him, “Miss Punzie!”

 

Archie turned to Emma, “oh really? That’s good.”

 

“Yeah Daddy, it’s no biggy I make friends all the time.” She rolled her eyes. “Now come on! Class is over and I want to get some ice-cream. Please?” Sadie was pulling at her father’s arm and with a little bit of a struggle, Archie finally managed to stand up. His daughter was intent on getting them to the locker room to get her stuff so they could leave. “I gots ten whole dollars to blow!” she shouted upon leaving.

 

“See you next week Ms. Mills!” Archie stuck his head back in the doorway.

 

Regina looked up, “okay, dear. And please ensure that next time Sadie wears her slippers, Mr.Hopper. _Not_ tennis shoes.”

 

Archie blushed, “will do, Ms.Mills.”

 

 

├∞┤

 

 

About a half an hour later, the last parent to pick up their child was gone. Belle and Regina was talking near Belle’s car in the parking lot while Emma had set on the studio’s alarm system. She was now locking up the front door as Regina told Belle goodbye with promises of a lunch date tomorrow afternoon.

The sun was setting amongst the backdrop of skyscrapers in the distance and both Emma and Regina were eager to get back to their condo and call it a day. As they made their way to Emma’s black turbo beetle, the blonde took Regina’s duffel bag and handbag to put them in the backseat. She then ensured Regina was comfortable in the passenger’s side before taking her own place behind the wheel. Regina had her own car, yeah, but she hardly ever drove it. Emma had learned a long time ago that her girlfriend preferred to be chauffeured around.

Both buckled down, Emma started the car and it faintly hummed to life. The blonde adjusted her rear-view mirror, turned on the air then turned to her girlfriend, “you good to go, baby-girl?”

 

Regina desperately wanted to pull out the taunting marbles from inside of her and instead move over to bounce on Emma’s dick while she drove them home, but of course that could lead to a serious car accident. And she quickly decided that their safety was more important than her sexual frustration.

So, Regina’s head fell back to the headrest and lolled to the side facing Emma with a daring look, “I’m gonna blow you so hard when we reach the red-light.”

 

 

├∞┤

 

 

_The Swan-Mills Residence_

_-_

A little over a year ago Emma and Regina bought and moved into a cozy and classy little place a few miles away from the heart of the city.  Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen any famous chef would praise, office space for the Queen and a living room for Emma and Ruby (the blonde's best friend) to lounge in while hollering at the plasma screen TV.

The décor was all Regina; an elegant compilation of black and white along with dark hard-wood floors. However, it was the scent of Emma’s body wash or the smell of Regina’s cooking that clung to the furniture that made it feel more than just shiny appliances and chic, grey brick walls. Indeed, it was Emma’s belongings always carelessly strewn about here and there and the plethora of memories they’ve captured and framed to hang upon the various walls of the place that made it feel like more than a house but a home.

 

The drive from Regina’s studio to their home was a bit longer than they both would’ve liked. Traffic could have been less hectic and they had stopped for some Chinese take-out along the way, evidently prolonging things.

 

When they finally got home they ate in the living room on the floor covered by faux furs in Emma’s pillow fort watching _Game of Thrones_. The lights were turned down and they were tranquil in their little bubble.

 

 

“I’m full.” Regina shook her head at the bit of Chinese food Emma held to her lips.

 

Emma shrugged and like the black hole she was, she ate it instead before carefully untangling Regina’s body from her own to crawl out of the fort. She had bagged up the leftover food still in their cartons to put them on the kitchen island. “Stay right there, I’ll be right back.” Emma called to her from the kitchen. Soon after, Regina heard dull thumping as her girlfriend went up the stairs. A moment later, Emma was back and she turned the TV off. “C’mere,” she extended her hand to the brunette.

 

Silently they made their way to the second floor and into the bathroom where warm water was running in a tub filled with bubbles. The lights were out, but scented candles lit up the room and Regina stood in the doorway while Emma tested the water with the tips of her fingers, knowing Regina doesn’t like it too hot.

 

“You gonna come in?” Emma asked her because she just stood there staring.

 

One would think Regina would be used to it by now...but she wasn't. She still felt so incredibly lucky to have Emma. Every day. Most relationships have their phases in the beginning where either person is all sweet and caring and whatnot, but after a while things run dry. Flowers are no longer bought, kisses become less heartfelt, doors are no longer opened or whatever actions of appreciation one may find appealing, whether it be simple or extravagant…it all just stops at some point. But for the amount of time she and Emma have been together, Emma still catered to her just the same.

 

Once the shock wore off, Regina walked over to Emma and looked up at her without saying anything. “What’s the matter babygirl?” The brunette was still in her ballet attire but she was barefooted and had taken off her legwarmers the second they got in the car. Emma’s hand was cupping her cheek and her green eyes showed concern. Right then and there, Regina was sure that every drop of love she had for Emma Swan could replace the ocean if it ever ran dry.

 

“It’s nothing.” She covered Emma’s hand.

 

“You sure?”

 

To pacify Emma’s worry, the brunette tiptoed some to draw the other woman into a loving kiss. Emma smiled lopsidedly in understanding, “okay, then.” The blonde turned off the faucet before the tub overflowed and then reached her hand forward to untie the bow that secured the sheer skirt around the brunette’s waist. After throwing the material on top of the hamper in the corner, she slipped her fingers under the tight fabric that covered Regina’s shoulder. She was gentle in helping Regina’s arms out of the leotard and peeling the rest of the one-piece off of olive skin.

 

Emma eyed her naked body from polished toes to a full head of brown hair. She looked Regina in the eyes for a moment and frowned. Emma walked to the bathroom counters and shuffled through the cabinets.

 

“What are you looking for?” Regina’s brows furrowed.

 

“One sec.” Emma turned with two wet wipes to clean the makeup off Regina’s face. The brunette’s features contorted a little as Emma wiped up around her eyes and wiped up the artificial colouring from her plump lips. “Better.” Emma pecked her naked mouth and then she discarded the used wipes. “Now, sit on the edge of the tub for me please.”

 

Regina did as told and Emma knelt in front of her, gently splaying her legs open. She was studying her girlfriend’s expression and there was that look on Emma’s face again, the same lustful one from earlier today. Her gaze flickered from Emma to the spot between her own legs.

 

The blonde’s fingers trailed across toned thighs until they tugged at the little loop of a cord, poking out of a wet cunt. Without warning, Emma pulled and pulled, slowly and carefully as the head of a gold marble was extracted from Regina’s pink hole. When it plopped out, her clear fluid was dribbling from her slit and a deep moan was ripped from the back of her throat. It was a relief and the movement was highly stimulating. Emma watched gladly as the brunette gripped the edges of the tub to keep herself steady, she mumbled in a small voice, “ _Mommy, please...feels so good...”_

 

While rubbing the brunette's thigh in an attempt to soothe her, Emma pulled out the second marble and watched as Regina’s abdomen tightened as the brunette forcefully pushed out the last one. For a second, Emma thought to reprimand baby-girl for pushing the last one out without permission, but the sight was far too arousing for Emma to care.

 

The marbles were held up mid air for Regina to see. Her sticky-ness was coated all over the three small spheres and the cord connecting them was drenched in her essence. Emma’s mouth engulfed one of the dangling marbles and she hummed at Regina’s taste. The marble popped from her mouth, “delectable as always,” Emma said before throwing the toy in the tub and inserting one finger into Regina. Her finger twisted and turned, massaging slippery flesh.

 

The air was ripe with sexual tension, and both were ready to pounce at the other.

 

That was until...

 

Regina’s head fell back and accidentally, so did she.

 

Right in the middle of a high pitched plea for more she lost her grip on the tub and dropped backward into the water. Emma gasped and Regina rose up through the mess of bubbles parting her soaked hair, wearing a shocked expression while Emma covered her own mouth with sticky fingers and fought the urge to laugh, but she failed and cackled anyway.

 

A little embarrassed, Regina pouted deeply, “Get your ass in here,” she yanked Emma by the V of her t-shirt and pulled the laughing blonde into the tub. The brunette took off Emma’s wet clothing and dropped them at the foot of the bath. Emma was widely grinning at her as she leaned her back into the tub. Regina crawled up the length of Emma’s body and their skin glided against one another. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around Emma’s hardening shaft and Regina bit harshly into her girlfriend’s bottom lip.

Emma revelled in it.

 

Her majesty never liked being laughed at.

 

The blonde’s hands glided down her ass until it reached the juncture between Regina’s thighs. She felt for her pussy lips and inserted two fingers causing Regina to jerk her cock faster and bite down harder into her lip. After continuous thrusts of Emma’s fingers, Regina was quivering underneath the sloshing water and Emma’s lip acquired a fresh bruise. “Emma…” Regina’s breath came out warm against her cheek.

 

Emma grabbed the towel from the low rack on the wall and the bar of soap from its dish. The towel was lathered and she washed Regina’s neck, torso and abdomen. She then washed her legs and turned the brunette around to get her back. Emma finished by leaving a trail of wet kisses down Regina’s spine. “My beautiful babygirl,” she whispered in awe. 

 

Regina moved from sitting between Emma’s legs to sitting onto Emma’s lap so she could lean her back into the blonde’s chest. Pert nipples brushed against her shoulder blades and she positioned the cock near her crotch at her entrance before shifting so that it filled her completely. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and sighed contentedly. “Are you happy, Regina?”

 

She turned her head to look up at Emma in the eyes, her own arms covered those holding her waist, “more than you’ll ever know, Emma Swan. And it’s mostly because of you.”

 

Emma flipped her arms over so that she could take both Regina’s hands in hers and entangled their fingers across the brunette’s abdomen. “And you’ll tell me if you’re ever unhappy, right?”

 

“I believe that’s unlikely to happen, but…yes. I will, I promise.” She pressed her lips to Emma’s jaw and she realised that Emma felt thicker inside of her. _Hmm...odd._ "Now, it’d make me even happier if you were to so kindly nail my aching pussy.” She guided Emma’s hands downward to rub her under the water and the blonde took the incentive to push Regina forward just a bit to make room for her hips to thrust easily.

 

 

├∞┤

 

 

A while later the water had ran cold and they were both bathed and sexually sated. Emma got out first, dried off and slipped into a pair of briefs and a clean black V-neck t-shirt. She returned to the bathroom with a big fluffy towel, warm and fresh from the dryer from downstairs. Regina was shivering when she stepped out to sand beside the tub. Emma quickly wrapped the towel around Regina and patted and rubbed away at all areas to make sure her little Queen was warm and dry. When she stopped shivering, Regina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and Emma easily  took the hint. She lifted Regina from the backs of her thighs while supporting her back with the other arm for the brunette to instantly curl up into Emma’s chest.

 

She kissed the top of Regina’s head, “alright my big baby, time for bed.”

 

├∞┤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 7/24/2017


	3. Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW & Rated M for Mature Kinky Folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to give a little insight on how Emma dealt with her ‘condition’ as a kid. I could have completely glazed over that aspect of her or ignore it altogether and just let it be but…well you’ll see. 
> 
> I own nothing but my mistakes.

├∞┤

 

There was nothing particularly exciting about Emma Swan’s childhood.

 

She had grown up in a practically non-existent town in Maine where she lived a pretty monotonous life. Everyday (excluding weekends and holidays), she woke up, went to school and came home by no later than 4 ‘o’ clock in the afternoon. She would occasionally ride her bike around the block with the neighbor’s kids Jefferson, Graham and Nova, but besides that she didn’t do much else. Going to Storybrooke’s monthly town fairs with her family didn’t count.

The only relatively 'stirring' thing she could recall from being a kid was coming to terms with her sexuality and undergoing the whole puberty ordeal. Her parents had always treated her like she was just a normal kid. But eventually, when they had thought it was the right time, they sat her down and told her that it wasn't common for a girl to have the genitalia that she did.  

 

She was about the age of twelve when she started to look at her body differently. No longer did she desire to spend more time in the bath than necessary, and seemingly out of nowhere she’d grown to detest full length mirrors. At the age of fourteen she had her first erection. She woke up one morning with a strange sensation below her waist and screamed so loud that her parents bustled into her room looking frantic as ever. They tried to comfort her as best as they could, but it was pointless because Emma had harshly refused any physical contact in favour of bringing her knees to her chest and curling in on herself.

 

It was at this point in her adolescence that Emma began to exhibit the characteristics of an introvert.

 

By choice, Emma had no friends. In class she spoke less, sat at the back and mindlessly drew sketches of vintage cars in her fairly empty notepad. Yes, she paid attention still, but she also indulged her need for exploring her thoughts and getting lost within her own mind. She developed a preference for being alone –staying to herself and whenever walking in the halls she hated the close proximity between she and the other students. She hated being touched by strangers and took it very seriously when someone invaded her personal space.

 

This behavior stuck with Emma even after she turned fifteen. She still never bothered to befriend anyone but it wasn’t until one day after gym class did that change. As usual, Emma would wait for all of the other girls to have their showers, change clothes and leave for their next period class. After being certain that she was alone in the changing room she proceeded to do the same thing they had done. It was a tedious cycle, having to wait time and time again for everyone else to finish up, but it worked for Emma.

But on one of those afternoons, she had gotten cleaned up and only afterwards had she realized that she brought the wrong bag from her locker. So there she stood in front of the shower benches pacing nervously, unsure of what to do. In the midst of her panicking, a voice from behind her had startled Emma and caused her to let go of her hold on her drying towel.

 

A tall, teenage girl with flaming red hair had entered the room. The girl stood paralyzed with her eyes focused entirely between Emma’s legs and Emma felt a whole lot of shame and discomfort in that very moment. Her cheeks colored red and her face heated up in embarrassment as she scrambled for the discarded towel at her feet in an attempt to somehow revive her dignity, but she knew it was pointless. Whoever this girl was, she saw her… _thing_ …and Emma knew that in a heartbeat her most guarded secret would be the latest subject in Storbrooke High’s gossip mill.

 

Emma instantly thought that she should just make a break for it, but the girl was still standing there, blocking the doorway, and soon her shocked expression had morphed into a large grin. Emma frowned deeply at her thinking that the girl was sure as hell about to give her a load of shit, but that hadn't happened.

 

“Well holy shit…hi.” The red-haired stranger greeted Emma, “I’m Ruby.”

 

 

├∞┤

 

_Swan-Mills Residence_

_Present Time_

 

Who would have thought that that’s how she would have met her crazy ass best friend all those years ago? Turns out that Emma and Ruby were in the same boat concerning their peculiar anatomy. All those years ago, Emma found out that Ruby had moved from some country further north to live with her grandmother Eugenia in Storybrooke, and that was her first day there at the high school. She had gotten kicked out of class that day and decided to explore the campus in her boredom. And as you already guessed it, along the way she had her unconventional meeting with Emma.

 

As strange as it had been, the two had connected instantaneously.

 

Funny, Ruby is still very much the trouble maker that she was back then. However, gone are her choppy red tresses and in its stead are long dark bundles of hair. She'd been an attractive girl in the prime of her youth, but in the years that's passed she's even more stunning. Although, Emma never saw her that way. 

 

“Hey, Em?!” Ruby’s eyes peered all throughout the contents of the fridge, “where did all the fuckin' beer go?”

 

From the couch in the living room, Emma barely registered what her best-friend was yelling about. “Uhh, I would think you drank them all already, Rubez.”

 

“What? When did that happen?” Ruby turned from the fridge with some kind of fruit juice at hand. “And seriously Em, why is it so fucking cold in here?” She made her way from the kitchen, into the living room and plopped down into a comfy recliner. Emma was lying down on the couch with a blanket thrown across the lower half of her body as she flicked through the channels of the television. She looked in Ruby’s direction and decided to just leave the TV on some random movie.

 

Emma regarded the brunette for a moment, an amused expression on her face. “What exactly do you want written on your tombstone?” the blonde asked her.

 

Ruby didn’t question the unexpectedness of Emma’s question, instead she sipped the sweet beverage (a little disappointed to have not tasted any kind of alcohol in it) and fixed her face as if in deep thought. “Ahh, I don’t know. Maybe _`You’re standing on my boner`._ " She shrugged, "Some shit like that. You're weird. Why do you ask?”

 

Emma snorted, “You are such an ass. And I asked because Regina will most definitely kill you for drinking her fruit shake.”

 

The brunette paused her drinking and her eyes flickered from Emma’s smug look to the bottle in her hand. “Eh,” Ruby shrugged, “the missus loves me, then again who _doesn’t_ love me? Speaking of `Gina, when does she get home?”

 

 

As if on cue a key could be heard wriggling itself in the front door and Regina was just then walking in with Belle right behind her.

 

“I am pretty sure you ran that red light, Regina.”

 

“For the umpteenth time Belle, I am pretty sure the light was yellow, not red.”

 

Belle sighed, “You’re gonna get a ticket one of these days you know.”

 

“Nothing Emma can’t pay for.” Regina huffed, not worried in the slightest.

 

“Oh really?” Emma had turned down the volume on the television and wordlessly beckoned for Regina to come over. At the sight of Emma, the brunette kicked off her heels and basically sprinted her way across the room and bounced into Emma’s lap. “Another reason why I don’t let you drive.”

 

Regina’s eyebrows rose to her hairline, “why you don’t _let_ me drive? You and I both know I choose not to drive. There are too many idiots being granted a driver’s license these days.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Emma pulled her close, forcing Regina to lie on top of her and silenced any further argument from the brunette with a soft conjoining of their lips. Emma gazed contentedly at her lover’s wide smile. “How was work baby girl?”

 

Regina shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about work,” she pouted moving in to continue her assault against Emma’s lips.

 

“Oh my God, are you two gonna have couch sex? I'm right here!” Ruby exclaimed from her seat.

 

Giggling, Regina turned just enough to grin at the dramatic brunette, “Good afternoon to you too, Ruby. You know Belle,” she gestured at her own friend who was slowly making her way into the room.

 

Ruby’s eyes shifted from Belle to an invisible spot on the wall and then to the TV. “Uh, yeah I remember Belle.”

 

Emma with her lipstick smudged lips smirked at her suddenly awkward friend. Everyone in the room with the exception of Belle knew that Ruby had a crush on her. Even if Ruby had denied it a countless amount of times, scoffing all the while telling Emma that the word ‘crush’ was such a juvenile term.

For the remainder of the evening the four women relaxed into their spots while either watching movies or engaging into good conversation.

 

At some point Regina felt it was time for her to go to bed. She sighed into Emma’s chest, “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

 

“Bedtime already?” Emma asked her girlfriend who was untangling herself from the blanket they shared.

 

“Yeah,” Regina told her and regarded her best friend sitting a little too close for Ruby’s comfort. “Belle I know I am suppose to carry you home but you can just take my car. I’m too tired right now and you happen to be an insufferable passenger.” Regina went to leave but stopped in her tracks, “Oh, and Ruby if you touch any of my shakes again I’ll boil your testicles in acid.”

 

Emma erupted in laughter.

 

├∞┤

 

Ruby and Belle had left a while after Regina had retired upstairs.

 

In their bedroom Emma found the brunette already in bed, the soft light from the outside sky seeping into their room gave Emma the ability to make out the little lump under the covers. Formulating an idea in her head, she undressed herself straight down to her briefs and made way for the bureau. Emma grabbed three items from the top left draw and quietly walked towards the bed. She put the items aside on the more vacant part of the mattress and crawled on top of Regina.

 

Emma started by nipping away at the skin of the brunette’s neck and soon maneuvered lower to remove the spaghetti straps of Regina’s thin, silk night gown from her shoulders. Without sucking too harshly, but intense enough to slowly wake up the dance instructor, Emma took one of Regina’s nipples into her mouth. Out of satisfaction Emma moaned, her lips fully took in the mauve areola and the stiffening bud could be felt brushing against the ridges at the roof of her mouth.

 

Being the light-sleeper that she was, of course Regina started to stir and only when Emma roughly grabbed the tit she was neglecting did the brunette mewl in pleasure, “Mommy?” She looked down at Emma suckling away at her chest. ( _Ironic, right?)_

 

Emma abandoned both breasts to fervently kiss the beautiful brunette. They separated with their foreheads still pressed together and Emma breathed into her mouth, “spread your legs for me baby girl.”

 

Never able to deny Emma, Regina complied. Soon the blonde’s hand found the small thatch of hair covering her lover’s pussy and she lightly spanked the brunette’s wet cunt evoking a surprised cry from Regina, causing her hips to jerk. “You wet for me baby?”

 

“Mmm,” Regina gazed at Emma hungrily as she grabbed the blonde by the neck and bit down on her bottom lip. “Give me what I want.”

 

Emma smirked, “and what might that be?” she asked just as she slowly inserted two of her fingers into Regina.

 

The brunette’s eyes closed shut for a moment as she poorly made an attempt to grind further into Emma’s hand. “I…I want to cum on your cock, Mommy. I wanna cum long and hard for you.” Regina panted, “I want to make you proud.”

And God...  

It was moments like these that ignited a fire inside of Emma to please Regina in any and every way she possibly could. To know that Regina trusted her with her body, mind and soul made Emma feel like one of the luckiest people on the planet. Right here in this moment Regina just wanted to please her, and she just wanted to please Regina.

 

With newfound lust and empowering love for one another, Emma picked up the pace of her thrusting hand. Her fingers plunged into Regina’s sopping pussy as fast, rough and deep as they could go, all the while making squelching sounds as Emma massaged the rough patches of flesh that made up her lover’s core. “ _Fuck me!”_ Regina dragged out the ‘me’ on a high, prolonged cry. She only quieted when Emma’s movements suddenly stopped and her hand was no longer stuffed between the brunette’s thighs.

 

Despite how bothersome it was, Emma ignored her rock hard cock tucked safely away in her underwear. How could anyone with functioning eyes and ears not become aroused by the sights and sounds that Regina made in bed? From the side Emma grabbed a cordless, wand vibrator and turned it on to its lowest setting. She pressed it hard up against the brunette’s inflated clit prodding from the dark hairs at the top of Regina’s tender slit.

 

“ _Oh…_ ” Her naughty girl breathed heavily as the vibrator hummed with intent.

 

“Would you be a good girl and hold this for Mommy?” Emma huskily asked her and the brunette’s eyes spotted the wet spot on Emma’s briefs. No doubt from where her stiffness oozed pre-cum into the fabric. Regina took the wand from Emma and held it steadily against herself. “Thank you, baby.”

 

Regina only moaned in response and after a brief moment she felt a cold gel being applied to the little ring of her anus by Emma’s index finger. The sensation drove Regina mad, she threw her head back into the pillows and the air caught in her throat leaked out into a fragile growl as Emma pushed her finger in the brunette’s round ass. Emma noted the ring of muscle turned from its usual peachy color to a glowing red because of her finger’s intrusion. She frowned, “you okay princess?”

 

Her wanton, little lover pressed the vibrator even harder against her clit and she nodded eagerly into the pillows, “u-uh huh.”

 

It wasn't as though they hadn’t done this before. In fact, this would be Emma’s third time exploring the contours of Regina’s tight little ass. It was just that each time they did it, it felt as though it were the first. Regina, tight as a virgin, always made it feel like it were their first time. After Emma felt that she gave the brunette enough time to adjust, she slowly extracted her finger.

 

Seconds passed until Regina heard the familiar sound of a tube of lube being squeezed and she dared not look down towards Emma. She preferred to eagerly wait in anticipation for what she was sure to come. Emma made sure the entire knob of the fox tail butt plug was completely lubricated before putting a small dollop more in and around Regina’s little asshole.

 

Her hand came down in one swift motion against the inside of the brunette’s thigh. She watched Regina’s face contort and used the distraction to slip the anal plug into her lubed up ass. It resisted a little at first but eventually slotted right into place and while Regina was trying to keep from imploding, Emma admired her handy work. She spread Regina’s legs even wider and pulled the brunette’s hips onto her lap. There was a glowing pink handprint on the inside of her little girl’s thigh and the furry tail of her ass plug completely obscured the view of her undoubtedly stretched, red anus.

 

“Hnngg, Mommy I’m gonna cum, _I’m gonna come_.” Regina repeated hysterically, moving the vibrator up and down her sex.

 

Emma saw the brunette’s legs were starting to quake and she quickly freed herself from her constricting briefs. And as promised, Regina’s cunt gushed out a healthy stream of clear fluid, but Emma nudged the wand out of the way so that it was the bulbous head of her thick cock instead thumping against her staggering clitoris. Her juices soaked nearly half of Emma’s cock and the blonde wasn’t far from spilling her own seed.

 

Barely giving Regina any time to recover, with one hand Emma grabbed the wand and put it on the highest setting to sternly press it into her lover once more. With her other hand she grabbed her length and slammed into Regina’s pussy. “Babygirl, you’re gonna feel my cum pooling so warm and so deep in your belly.”

 

The vibrator zinged, Regina wailed euphorically, Emma grunted and groaned. Their hips slapped upon every impact and Regina’s cunt gurgled. And even though the plug in her ass was stationary, she felt completely full. Emma looked down to the spot where they were conjoined. Her lover’s inflamed pussy lips would turn inward and turn out, continuously with every forward or backward thrust. The sight always turned her on even further and when Regina’s body shuddered as she cried out Emma’s name, the blonde sank in her cock to hilt and spurted out her streams of hot cum.

 

It was ineffable.

├∞┤

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiddlesol, I couldn’t decide whether or not I wanted it to be a diamond studded or animal tail butt plug. But eventually I made the random choice of a Fox tail. Or Racoon tail. Lol anyway, I fulfilled two of your requests in this chapter. (Squirting Regina and Butt Plug Kink) hope u liked it. 
> 
> How Mommy met BabyGirl will be featured in the following chapter. ;}  
> Tahtah, until next time.
> 
> Edited 08/08/017


	4. Quatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're expecting smut, you will be disappointed. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine.

├∞┤

_A Couple Years Prior to the Present_

 

“I won’t be two seconds, _Mija!”_

 

A heavy foot clad in the finest men’s designer shoe stepped from the carpeted interior of the car and onto the hot tarmac of the parking lot. Henry Mills steadied his mahogany, polished cane before fully exiting the vehicle. The silvery hairs that fully covered his jaw, chin and the skin above his upper lip seemed to glimmer under the blistering sun while he fanned the lapel of his suit jacket.

 

From the driver’s seat on the inside of the car, his daughter sounded a little irritated. “You _always_ say that.”

 

They were currently at the mechanics where Henry had entrusted a good ole friend of his with his beloved steed, _Coraline_.

It was far beyond Regina as to why her father just won’t take the damn hunk of metal to a dump site. And to her puzzlement, Henry always replied with: “ _Mija_ , have you gone mad?! I’ll never throw away a beautiful relic like my Cora.” He would pause to look at her pointedly, “You don’t throw away something you love when it needs you most, _Mija_.”

 

And at this Regina always shook her head. He talked about the thing as if it were a person. Sure it’s easy on the eyes and is most likely worth a pretty pretty, but the automobile has broken down at least five times over the past month and each time Regina had to drive her father to go get it.

 

Regina sighed looking at the man she loved most in the world. He was peering down through the window while the brunette frowned slightly. “Here, Daddy,” she held out his handkerchief towards him, “you’re working up a sweat.” He looked at her gratefully before wiping his face carefully around the gold frames perched atop his broad nose.

 

By the time he was finished he saw his daughter turning off her car’s engine and putting up the windows. At his questioning gaze Regina got out and told him, “the last time we were here you had me waiting in the car for nearly half an hour. Never again.” The headlights flickered and the Mercedes Benz chirped signaling that it was securely locked.

 

“Oh, dear.” Henry shook his head. “You’ve always loved to exaggerate.” He shoved his now damp handkerchief in his trousers pocket and followed his daughter beneath the large sign that read: _“Granny’s Garage”_.

 

├∞┤

 

She had first entered the auto mechanic shop with purposeful steps, her strides long and confident. Along the path of polished floors, mechanics were busily working either beside or below cars that were suspended in the air on the tops of thick metal poles and metallic contraptions.  When it dawned on her that she wasn’t exactly sure where to go, she slowed her pace allowing her father to take the lead. Regina ignored the many heads turning her way, more than sure that at least half of the workers there had their eyes glued to her ass. Almost instantaneously the smell of oil and petrol filled her nostrils when the final click of her heel sounded behind her father.

 

“Aye, Leroy!” Henry called out from behind the counter of the long front desk. A moment had passed and he received no answer, “Leroy!”

 

“Arggh! Who the fuck is doin’ all that yellin’?” One of the three doors behind the counters had opened to reveal a short, unsightly, grump of a man. Regina blinked twice at the harsh tone and thought, _there is no way in hell this man was assigned to customer service._ You could barely see the patchy fuzz of hair on the man’s head until he apparently tip-toed high enough to peer over the counter. His beady eyes were squinted tightly and a look of recognition flashed across his face. “Mills!” The man showed both top and bottom rows of his stained teeth in what Regina would hardly call a smile. He waddled his way to the side, unlatched the side door and greeted Henry with a strong handshake and a clap of the fist.

 

“Roy, how have you been?” Henry spoke cheerfully and smiled at his old friend. “You look like you grew an inch or two.”

 

“Oh, screw you Mills.” Leroy chuckled. “I’m tall enough to beat you with your own cane, eh? And these assholes around here have been driving me crazy,” he raised his voice wanting those around him to hear, effectively startling one of his fellow employees. The alarmed worker looked a lot like Leroy himself and he was apparently contentedly sleeping on a pile of ruined tires before Leroy abruptly woke him. “Donnie, get your ass up and quit dozing off on the job!” Leroy shook his head and turned back toward Henry. “I swear boss-lady Lucas doesn’t pay me enough.”

 

Henry sighed at his uncouth companion before his expression turned serious. “Roy, I want you to meet my daughter, Regina.” He gestured behind him towards the brunette and Leroy looked as though he just noticed her there. “Now you know I’m accustomed to you being… _you_ , and all that, but show respect for _mi princesa_ , eh?” He finished rhetorically. 

 

“My bad, my bad. I got you, Mills, I got you. My apologies, Regina. Nice to meet you.” Leroy stepped forward holding out his hand that the brunette reluctantly shook in greeting. “Sorry ‘bout all that just now.” He said to her and looked at Henry. “Hey, she must look like her mother cuz –“ Leroy looked Henry from head to toe, “you’re one hell of an eyesore, Mills.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes at the hidden compliment while her father chuckled, “You’re one to talk, Roy. Now enough with this, do you have my Coraline up and running or do I need to find a more competent man to do the job?”

 

“You dusty old fart, I’m the best there is.” Leroy flicked his wrist in a dismissing manner. “Of course I’ve got you covered! But I’ll tell ya, it wasn’t easy. She gave me hell this time. Her heart ain’t pumping oil like it used to, if you know what I mean.” Henry sighed at that but was relieved that he’d be back on the road in a minute. Yeah, sure Leroy was a bit of a bastard but he got the job done.

 

“Come on, she’s this way.” They followed after the short man until the burgundy _1937 Cord 810 Sportsman_ came into view.

 

Henry saw a pair of legs poking from beneath the car and questioned, “who’s that with Cora? I thought you said she was good to go.”

 

Before Leroy could answer, the person beneath the fossil car came out from under it with their back pressed firmly against a roller board. Behind Henry, his daughter’s eyes narrowed as she stared intently at the blonde woman who swiftly got up from the ground. “Sir Mills?” The woman inquired.  At Henry’s nod the blonde smiled slightly, “Nice to meet you. You’ve got a really nice antique on your hands. I mean I’ve had my experiences with rare antique cars, and their all beauties –but yours is in my top five. And yes, she is indeed running as good as new now. I was just tightening a few bolts, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Oh, sister.” Leroy sucked his teeth at the blonde. “You always gotta show off, huh?” Then the short man addressed Henry, “Like I said, I had hell this time. This one here,” he pointed his stubby thumb at the woman, “she made herself useful and gave me a hand.”

 

Henry resituated his cane and after taking in what the blonde said he looked at her with interest. “Who might you be?”

 

“I’m Emma Swan, Sir.” The blonde looked down at herself and took in her now oily sodden singlet. She sighed before working her arms behind and over her head to remove the dirty garment. She was left in a jumpsuit that hung loosely around her waist and a black sports bra that encased her slightly plump chest. A thin silvered chain with a plain ring pendant hung around her neck and a smudge of grease was on the contoured muscles of her abdomen. As if Emma sensed the pair of eyes studying her intensely, she immediately locked gazes with Henry’s daughter.

 

Emma was just as entranced when she took in the sight of the brunette beside Mr. Mills. Anyone with or without eyes would consider the woman breathtaking, but between the few seconds she’d had to fully observe the brunette, Emma got the feeling that there was more to her than her physical beauty. She had a daunting look about her for sure, yet there was an innocence about the way those starry dark eyes of hers bored into Emma’s; it was almost child-like. She clearly oozed class and elegance. It spoke in the way she dressed, it spoke in her posture. And the woman seemed just as curious about Emma as the blonde did her.

 

“And who’s this?” Emma queried.

 

“This is my daughter, Regina.” Henry stated a little proud and Emma inhaled a little, allowing the name to rattle about her head. Not paying much attention to the stare-off his daughter was having with the blonde mechanic, Henry questioned Emma. “Would it be okay if I…?” He trailed off gesturing to his car.

 

“Oh, of course. Here you are.” Emma handed him the keys and as soon as Leroy lowered Cora to the ground, Henry hopped inside and sighed happily at the feel of the cool, fine leather.

 

While he was busy getting reacquainted with his beloved, Emma approached Regina a little closer. They still stared intensely at one another, Regina had yet to speak and Emma deeply wanted to know what the brunette’s voice sounded like. She imagined it’d sound sweet and velvet-like yet low and edgy all at once; fitting for the woman behind it. Emma let a second more pass between them before lightly smirking at the brunette. “You smell like coffee and vanilla,” the blonde’s green eyes flickered all about Regina’s face as if memorizing ever precise detail and feature. “Intoxicating,” Emma breathed out.

 

The brunette’s face gave away nothing; even as her gaze fell to the mechanic’s naked stomach. She found Emma’s gaze again, “And you smell like trouble,” the blonde’s eyes closed momentarily at the resonance of Regina’s voice, “but I love it.”

 

Emma allowed a tiny but devilish smile to cross her face, because this surely was the start of something new.

 

├∞┤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 08/09/017


	5. Cinq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then again, no smut. There is mentions of the abuse Regina encountered in her past, but I tried not to go too much into detail about it. This one is Regina-centric.
> 
> Mistakes are my own.

 

\- STILL IN THE PAST -

 

**9.52pm**

_“I don’t get what angle you’re playing at here,_ _Regina_ _.”_

**10.05pm**

_“Seriously, was it something I said? Did I do something wrong?”_

**11.37pm**

_“Would you at least let me know if you’re okay…”_

 

Regina’s face scrunched in a pained expression before she turned her phone off and flung it over into the pile of clothing she left on the chaise beside her bed. Those were the most recent of many other text messages sent by one blonde mechanic who has had both Regina’s mind and stomach in knots as of late. It was because of one Emma Swan the brunette was now questioning nearly almost everything she’d learn to stand for in life.

It has been a little over three months since they had first met and up until now, things were going just fine; for Regina anyway. 

 

In the beginning Regina thought it was strictly physical. She saw Emma as just another attractive face and firm body to warm her bed at night after a demanding day at work. And for a while, that’s just what it was. However, quick and desperate fuck sessions at the fashion designer’s office soon turned into long nights spent bare-backing under the covers of Regina’s king sized mattress. (Of course they used a particular contraceptive, just not one that would get in the way of Regina being able to feel Emma’s thick limb of meat pounding the shit out of her…Regina prefers her meat raw and Emma surely hasn't complained _._ )

 

She could still recall the feel of her tender breasts pressed against the cool ceiling-to-floor glass windows of her office. She hasn't even had the mental strength to feel shameful towards the memory of the mechanic’s heated cum oozing from her pussy to slide down the length of her thighs and inevitably drip onto the granite floors. During that time she had aimlessly gazed down towards the traffic below, her hot breath fogging up against the transparent glass only to vanish just like her sense of direction had.

 

Yeah, she got lost. Lost in the feel of Emma’s softening cock pressed between the crack of her ass cheeks. Lost in the sizzling kisses tattooed into the underside of her neck. _Just_ _damn well lost_ in the feeling of Emma’s fist loosening its grip from the ponytail the mechanic had yanked her dark hair into.

 

Regina sighed.

 

She hadn't known what the hell she was doing with this woman. Ms. Swan was undoubtedly the charmer and the sex was beyond earth shattering, but Regina was suddenly feeling as though she’d allowed this…‘affair’ to go on too far. Too long. She felt the need to just cut all ties with the blonde completely. Just drop her like hot coal. Out of sight, out of mind.

_Right?_

 

She groaned at her conflicting inner monologue and rolled out of bed to make herself some much needed tea. Tea always made her feel slightly better. No matter how bad the situation may be. After she’d made the hot beverage and taken a hearty sip, she found herself mindlessly staring at the outdoor patio positioned just on the outside of her living room. The weather seemed nice enough and Regina figured some fresh air would seriously do her some good right then.

 

Outside, in a lounge chair with her mug at hand, her mind wondered again; completely against her will.

 

“I got myself in this mess…how could I possibly be upset?” She shook her head solemnly at the little bluebird eyeing her from the railing it was so carelessly sitting on. Not even remotely concerned that she was talking to an animal with a brain the size of a sesame seed, she leaned toward the chirping creature.

 

“I know I’ve said it before and surely did make some rather sorry ass attempts to leave her, but…the woman is just so damn… _convincing._ ” Regina exhaled a long, warm breath and placed her empty tea mug aside. “She sometimes really makes me believe that…I don’t know. That I’m worth loving or something.” Just then the bird started chirping rather loudly and the brunette would even go as far to say that it was showing some sign of anger towards her last statement.

 

“Oh what do you know?” The brunette snapped at the red bellied ball of feathers and suddenly it flew away. “That’s what I thought.” She huffed but then soon was drawn to the sound of a running engine and sudden screech of brakes in her front yard.

 

“Regina!!”

 

The fashion designer’s heart dropped from her chest to the pit of her stomach. “… _no_...” She whispered in disbelief. 

 

As sure as she’d heard that exact voice growl out her name in pleasure on more than one occasion, she knew for a fact that it was the woman who currently clouded her mind pounding balled fists on her front door, determinedly. On the inside Regina pulled the curtains aside and sure enough she saw the mechanics ugly, little, yellow eyesore parked rather sloppily in her driveway just behind her beloved Benz.

 

“Regina!!!” The blonde hollered again.

 

Not wanting any attention from any of her neighbors, the brunette quickly ran to the door, unlocked it and yanked it open to reveal a fuming Emma. Before the blonde could even get a word out, Regina matched the blonde’s ire with a startling “what in the actual _hell_ do you think you are doing here?!”

 

“What the hell am _I_ doing?” Emma looked a little bewildered at her and bypassed Regina, walking into the more than familiar foyer. “Well let’s see, hmm.” Emma tapped her chin with her index finger and pretended to think real hard. “You storm off in the middle of the night from my place last night without a word. I tried calling you, texting you, I even went by your office to bring you lunch in hopes that you were okay only to be told that you’d taken the day off and have some stupid fuckin' security escort me out the place. Forgive me for being worried about you, Regina!”

 

Regina slammed the front door close and regarded the blonde with a baffled and slightly annoyed expression. “Worry about me for _what?_ I never asked for your concern, Ms. Swan!" She shook her head frantically,"We're not even in a relationship!”

 

 

Emma took a moment; deciding that one of them screaming and shouting was enough. They’d get no where by trying to ‘out shout’ one another. So she took a different approach, because honestly, she wanted –no, needed to understand the reason for Regina’s odd behavior as of late.

Calmly, she took a step toward the panting woman who was still in her bedroom slippers and (under different circumstances Emma would readily, flirtatiously, tell the brunette how adorable she looked in them but –no, not now.)

 

 “Regina, look. I am _trying_ here. You’ve got me well passed confused and I – I just… _fuck_ … I don’t know what to make of _any_ of it. One second you’re eager to see me and other times… you just, I don’t know fall off the face of the earth or something.” The mechanic threw her arms out for them only to drop at her sides; a little out of agitation, a little out of weariness. “I could never get a hold of you and when I do, you blow me off with your bitchy attitude and –“

 

“What do you want from me Emma?”

 

“An explanation, Regina!”

 

“Well I have nothing to explain to you. Sorry to disappoint you for coming all the way here for nothing. Get out _._ ”

 

The room was ripe with tension. Emma folded her arms, still in her spot. Her jaw flexed, stubbornly staring at the shorter woman before her.

 

“No.”

 

Regina looked taken aback. “No? What do you mean _no_? **Get out** , Emma.”

 

“Not until you talk.”

 

Suddenly, Regina felt a heat creep up from the pit of her chest that rose up to her now reddening cheeks. “You want an explanation?"

 

Emma folded her arms, "Yeah, that'd be nice I think."

 

"Okay," the brunette gritted her teeth. "Fine. You want to talk so badly? Let’s talk.” It might sound like the absolute welcoming line for the beginning of a conversation, but it was anything but that. 

“How about I tell you about the time my father went away on business and my mother left me with her friend’s husband so that she could go and have a ‘spa day with the girls’? Yeah, why don’t I let you know all about how –for Mr.White– the line really blurred between what was, and wasn’t appropriate to say and do to a thirteen year old girl.”

Regina hardly stopped to breathe before she looked at a dumbstruck Emma with totally false excitement. “Ooh, why not share with you about the time my mother paid off the first guy that ever made me feel as though I was something special to break it off with me and leave town, huh? Why not share with you _all_ about how that asshole suddenly went missing along with another page in my mother’s check book.” At this point Regina refused to swipe away the tears leaking from her eyes.  

 

And with each tear that fell, Emma felt more and more like an A+ asshole for making Regina cry; or at the very least, for pushing her to a point where the woman was visibly shaking, overwrought. Emma wasn't even sure the brunette was aware of this. At this point, she was now regretting her decision to come over. The last thing she wanted to do was put Regina in a surprisingly dark state of mind. “Regina –“

 

“No, Emma." She hissed, "I’m talking. Isn’t this what you wanted?” She asked, high pitched and rhetorically while advancing toward the frowning mechanic. “Because here goes one of my personal favorites among the many hapless stories I have to tell.” Regina smiled bitterly, nearly almost foot to foot with Emma. “Once, I'd been involved with a woman named Robin. _"_

The brunette sniffled. 

“She was a lot like you, Ms.Swan. God awfully _charming_ and chivalrous and more than easy on the eyes. I felt like she was genuine. I felt like _what we had_ was genuine. She never faltered under my mother’s condescending gazes. Never showed interest in my family’s wealth.” Regina snorted. “Or so I thought. No, it wasn’t until one of the maids noted that one of the marble vases were missing. Neither of my parents gave it much thought...but it started with the little things. Soon, an original painting by some famous artist ‘disappeared’ from daddy’s office, then it was my mother’s wedding ring.”

 

Emma could not for the life of her manage to avert her gaze from Regina’s equally intense and piercing eyes. Though she continued listening, intrigued.

 

“One afternoon I caught Robin in my mother’s study rummaging through her desk. I was shocked to say the least, because I defended that girl more than anything." The taste of salt on her lips gave Regina pause, yet she went on. "I caught her - and - and her response was to come at me with a box cutter she found in one of the drawers.” The brunette’s voice now sounded void of all emotion and Emma realized that she wasn’t the only one with a fucked up past, despite the vast difference between she and Regina’s upbringing. It saddened Emma that she had to find out these things about Regina this way. It’s not like the brunette had ever really opened up to her before, anyway. And Emma’s beginning to understand why.

 

Regina’s voice sounded constricted as she continued. “Turns out, Robin had a serious mental illness. One that I can’t name specifically, but from what I’ve gathered it was like the girl had two personalities. One of which she had no idea existed.”

 

Time passed, slowly, as Emma tried and failed to find the proper response to Regina’s confession. The blonde sighed, “You didn't have to tell me all that, Regina. It really isn’t my business.”

 

The brunette’s jaw ticked. “Well, you asked for it as though it were your every right to know, Ms. Swan.” She was now nose to lips with the taller blonde and the volume of her voice skyrocketed. “So why don't I tell you about all the reasons as to why I don't fucking trust you or anyone else for that matter!”

 

Emma took the verbal blow, but refused to back down.

 

Regina turned away. “I do what I have to do to protect myself and you’ve come close enough, Emma Swan. You’re wanting for more than what I’m willing to give,” she says.

 

And the mechanic could not put into words how much it disturbed her that Regina had to experience all of that mind-fuck and heaven only knows what else. Yeah, sure it had only been roughly twelve weeks since they’d first met, but Emma had always been able to detect the truth in people. Not just in their words, but in their actions too. She felt the truth that rang in the way Regina nuzzled her head into the crook of Emma’s neck; post-orgasmic bliss be damned. For sure, Emma felt it, oh-so precisely when Regina had traced the I-L-Y phrase into the taut skin of her stomach just the night before. The same night Regina took off without a warning, most likely afraid because of what she felt; what they felt...for each other. 

 

It caused something inside of Emma to crack and collapse.

 

Regina tensed and it took her a second to process when Emma’s knees hit the floor. The blonde instantly hugged the brunette’s midsection so very tightly that it intensified the figurative weight sitting on Regina’s chest.

“I’m not them.” Emma whispered into her stomach, leaving a tear drop or two stained into Regina’s night blouse. “I’m not them,” She repeated, looking up at the woman who pulled the strings of Emma’s heart without even trying. “Regina… _oh_ _God,_ _Regina_ _…”_ the tears were flowing freely at that point.

 

“I am not them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the last one (I think) that refers to their past. Any following chapters will tell of their present. 
> 
> For those of you that masturbate to this stuff. You guys warm my heart. :'}
> 
> Edited 04/11/2017


	6. Six

 - Continuation from the previous Chapter - 

├∞┤

 

Regina was gripping at the roots of Emma’s hair tightly, shedding tears of her own that burned her eyes each time she blinked. The blonde was still kneeling before her, only now, she was pressing kisses firmly into Regina’s clothed tummy.

 

“Give us a chance Regina…” Emma pleaded looking up towards her. “I’m not them.” She said for the umpteenth time. “I know it’s more than sex for you…I love you too, Regina. You must know that. Give us a chance.”

 

The brunette’s knees buckled at how weak Emma was making her feel. And just like that, Emma caught her and was soon carrying her bridal-style up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sobbed into Emma’s shoulder and held on tightly to the mechanic. When Emma gently placed her on the bed, she felt disappointed by the decreased proximity between them two, but Emma hadn't gone anywhere. She was right in front of her, giving herself wholly and sincerely away to Regina.

 

There was a voice inside Regina’s head, cursing at her, and she cried even harder because that voice only magnified when Emma’s lips met hers. Regina showed no reluctance, though.

 

Her mother was berating her from her very grave.

 

It was haunting and tortuous, yet Regina continued to allow Emma to adorn her body with the love she so clearly felt for her.

 

“I want to cater to your every need.” Emma pressed her lips to Regina’s forehead and sought the woman’s face for conformation to take things further. Not just in this physical instance, but relationship wise. She kissed both Regina’s eyes willing the tears to stop. “From you came into the garage that day with your dad, I saw you as more than a fine body with a pussy to stick my dick in, Regina.” _Emma’s blunt and she knows it but she says it as she sees it._ Brown eyes studied Emma’s features searching for only heaven knows what. “I want to be with you, Regina, and I know you want this too.” Emma kissed her chastely once more and looked expectantly for a reply.

 

Regina’s every instinct told her to kick Emma out of her house and enact a restraining order asap. She could be making a huge mistake by indulging either Emma’s or her own feelings. She ignored those instincts though in preference of timidly nodding her head at the blonde in confirmation. “Ok.”

 

Emma stopped breathing for a second. She thought it would be a lot harder to get Regina to see that she was serious about them taking things further. She tried to keep the hope in her voice at bay but failed. “Okay?”

 

Regina nodded again. A _little_ more certain than before. “Ok, Emma.”

 

She knew things would never be the same if Emma were to ever prove her doubts correct. She knew that if Emma ever broke this silent, yet very clear promise that she was now making to Regina, she’d wreak havoc against anything that breathed. One could only take so much hurt and pain. 

 

 

After Emma had stripped them both, they fell into the physical embrace that they’d both come to love over the past few months. That was Regina’s back to Emma’s front as Emma’s grappling hand juggled one of Regina’s full breasts. The brunette’s knees were pressed together as she lay on her side and the mechanic was fully sheathed inside of her, murmuring loving words against the shell of the brunette’s ear.

 

Regina felt the contrast in how Emma was taking her now from how she’d taken her before. Emma now had the ability to express exactly how she felt toward the brunette without scrutiny. It was all slow, sensual thrusts and touches as opposed to the usual rapid spanking from Emma’s scrotum to Regina’s stinging slit.

 

And though she liked it rough, this new pace they were moving at...? It felt so. fucking. good. To be loved like this felt so good.

 

-

 

 _Look at you. Look at how pathetic you are._  Cora’s voice hissed in her mind. _Did I raise you to be a slut,_ _Regina_ _? You are such a disgrace to me,_ _Regina_ _, even now. You always will be._

The brunette closed her eyes in an effort to tune out the ugly voice reverberating in her mind and she tried to focus only on the feeling Emma gave her. And it was really sad because to some degree, she agreed with that harsh and unwelcome voice.  

 

She agreed with the fact that she was indeed pathetic. Pathetic for still craving Cora’s approval…even now.

 

With that thought and the combination of Emma’s hips quickening in pace, one word slipped from her mouth on a moan, “ _Mommy.”_

 

├∞┤

 

What?

 

Regina kept her eyes shut and her breathing grew shallow. She was silently hoping Emma didn’t hear her just now, but who was she kidding. The pause in the blonde’s movements altogether was a huge confirmation that she very well did hear her.

 

From Emma’s perspective, she had no idea where Regina’s mind was during the moment she just said that word. But she immediately assumed Regina meant it as a… pet name? Maybe? She had never been referred to anything like it before, but…Emma didn't judge Regina for it. Yeah, sure it caught her off guard for a second, but she soon reassured her woman with soft caresses to her tummy and tweaked both her erect nipples.

 

Emma’s breathing was soothing, if not a little rugged as she spoke. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Regina continued shedding her silent tears, as Emma continued to reassure her. "I'm right here. Not goin anywhere. I’ve got you. My Queen...” Emma could feel the insides of the brunette’s slit squeeze her junk insanely hard and she herself felt the building pressure in her crotch. “I’m right here with you, baby.” The squeal that left Regina’s mouth was ethereal and Emma felt entirely pleased to know that the woman was physically sated. She allowed Regina to lay back against her own chest and wrapped her arms even tighter around the brunette, “… my baby-girl.”

 

├∞┤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 08/20/017


	7. Sept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latter half of the previous chapter.
> 
> To the guest commenter "R." you'll notice a scene in this chapter that kind-sorta resembles the request you made. But that's not it. Look for your fulfilled request in the next chapter or so.

├∞┤

 

 

Three weeks into this whole new relationship they’ve had going on, and Regina couldn't help but test the waters.

 

She strongly recalled her little slip-up the first night they had made their relationship official. Even still, she hadn't bothered to bring it up to Emma.

 

Her sweet Emma…the thought of the woman alone made her smile. Sure Regina was still a little hesitant about her decision, but she spent the entirety of their first week as an actual couple working on her communication with Emma. By the second week Regina was beginning to believe that she was entirely silly for ever thinking that Emma would ever mistreat her.

 

Emma really did hold out on her promise. She deemed Regina her queen and she very well treated the woman as such. Making sure she was well fed, emotionally supported and sexually sated. Emma made it her absolute duty to make Regina laugh as much as she possibly could each day. Anything it took to keep Regina comfortable and happy, Emma did it.

 

It was all the little things she did just to make life a little easier for Regina. Buying Regina her favorite herbal tea, for instance. One box to keep in the car along with a shiny, new thermos to make it on the go, and another box for Regina to keep at work (even though that wasn’t really necessary seeing that the brunette owned the place.) She could have her assistant stock up on the stuff for her to have when ever she wanted it.  _However_ , it was the fact that the act came from Emma without her even asking, that it not only warmed Regina’s tummy but her heart as well. Emma tended to her every need, no matter how much the blonde would’ve had to go out of her own way to make it happen. Emma loved Regina beyond words and she showed her every day.

 

So yeah, they were faring quite well as a still fairly new couple. And it was because of this, Regina felt like she was ready to do what she was about to do.

 

 

├∞┤

 

 

It was late in the afternoon and she was on all fours, situated in the center of Emma’s mattress. At some point her arms gave out and her face fell into the soft covers, leaving her ass sticking upwards, high into the air. Pussy well on display for the warm tongue that was making an even bigger mess of her slit, coated with spit.

 

She was seriously wondering how Emma would react to her calling her… _that word_ …again. And…what better time than now, right?

 

Emma’s middle finger was repeatedly brushing her anus and it elicited a guttural cry from her throat, “ _oh god, Mommy!”_

 

And there it was.

 

It was out there and she couldn't believe how...easy it was.

 

Shortly after, Emma’s lips ceased sucking the life out of Regina’s blood-filled clit.

 

Regina's breathing faltered.

 

The bed squeaked as there was a shift in weight. The brunette soon felt Emma’s body hunching over hers. Now cheek to cheek Emma spoke lowly in her girlfriend's ear. All the while, Regina could clearly feel her lover smiling next to her. Not to mention, as Emma spoke, there was no denying the amount of thrill in her words. “I thought I’d never hear that fall from that pretty mouth of yours again,” she whispered.

 

Regina swallowed and inhaled heavily. Emma smelled so damn good.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Emma hummed. “Yeah.” Then a sharp spank lit up the room followed by a broken gasp from Regina. She was certain her pussy was red-hot from the impact of Emma’s fingers, but she loved it when Emma spanked her there. And this was not lost on the mechanic. Emma was more than aware of what drove Regina over the edge into a quivering mess and a heap of mismatched syllables. Sputtering words and phrases that made no sense whatsoever. To top it all off, a definite shiver ran up the chord of Regina’s arched spine because of Emma’s next words that were said so very lowly, yet unmistakably clear.

 

“So you want to be my little girl?”

 

This was a major turning point within their relationship.

 

And it all depended on Regina’s response as to where they’d go next. By acquiescing, Regina knew she’d be submitting herself to Emma. She’d be putting all of her trust in the blonde woman who had her love and devotion. And honestly, there were so many reasons Regina could think of to say no. But those reasons were coming up short in comparison with the way Emma made her feel.

 

And then she thought of that devil of a woman that gave birth to her those twenty three years ago. A sudden rebelliousness was ignited in Regina. _If mother weren’t already dead, this would surely put the final nail in her coffin._ And it was with that thought, Regina smirked, “yes.”

 

“Yes.” She said again only firmly this time. Because Emma had been more of a protector and a provider for Regina than Cora Mills ever was. Therefore, she could give a damn about how her mother would feel about her new name for her oh-so-selfless lover. 

 

Pfft, Cora never really earned that title anyway.

 

And so Regina felt absolutely no discomfort in calling Emma just that. After the juices of her pussy have sprayed all over her lover’s thrusting fingers like a volcanic eruption, Regina melted into the blonde’s loving and protecting arms. _“My Mommy.”_

 

 

├∞┤

 

It’d been four weeks since Regina submitted herself to Emma. Over that duration of time, the brunette had learned to open up to Emma without any trace of hesitancy. She didn’t really like bringing up her past, but she wanted for Emma to know about every single aspect of her life.

 

They were in Regina’s living room, curled up on the couch by the fire. Late November brought around sweater-weather and Regina found it as all the more reason to snuggle up into her Mommy’s chest in search of that warmth Emma always gave her.

 

Emma had just finished telling Regina about her humdrum of a childhood and the troubles she faced during her adolescent years. _Was it odd that_ _Regina_ _never saw Emma’s genitalia as an abnormality?_ There was a shift from the sullen atmosphere in the room when Emma concluded, “…but then I met Ruby. And I… she made me realize that I’m more than what’s between my legs. Our conversations never really revolved around how we were different downstairs –compared to most girls.” The firelight really brought out the green in Emma’s eyes and Regina softly kissed the blonde on the cheek, just because she could. But also to keep Emma grounded to the fact that she was right there with her _and_ for her.

 

The blonde smiled a little at Regina and held her a bit more firmly. “Ruby is the one person on the outside of my family that I can really trust and depend on.”

 

Regina pouted, “Oh? What about me?”

 

Emma grinned, “You _are_ my family, silly…my baby.” The brunette smiled brighter than the sun when soft, thin lips met her nose.

 

With that, Regina took this opportunity to reveal to Emma a better understanding of her own past. Her smile fell a little, “that night Cora came to come pick me up from the White’s house, I tried telling her what had happened, but she wouldn’t believe me. The marks were there to prove it, yet she still thought that I was ‘looking for attention’. She gave me a physical punishment of her own once we got in the car and threatened me for even dreaming of ‘running and crying towards my less than incompetent father’.”

 

Emma stroked Regina’s cheek with her thumb to keep her grounded, just as the brunette did for her. Regina leaned into the touch, “my father never knew that side of my mother. He only ever knew his precious Coraline who could do no wrong. Anyway, my father loves me dearly and I feel blessed that Cora died before he did…despite the two frightening heart attacks he’s had. The physical marks faded and Leo’s probably right there in the cemetery with her, now.”

 

Emma read between the lines of what Regina left unsaid. Yeah, the physical marks were gone but not the damage it had done to her mentally.

Emma's thankful that she never had to suffer from an overbearing and just downright evil mother such as Cora. As far as Emma's parents are concerned, they love their daughter unconditionally and from what little they know about Regina herself, they've come to accept the Mills woman wholeheartedly. They plainly respect Emma for whoever she decided to be with and according to them, Regina was simply amazing for loving their daughter without once questioning her anatomy. 

 

The one of two times either Mary or David had heard Regina and Emma speaking to each other using their given 'titles', both Emma's parents found it extremely peculiar to say the least. Yet they both knew that it was not their place to question the two grown women about their relationship. However bizarre it may sometimes seem. Cause let's face it, behind closed doors, who knew whether or not Mary was bent over David's lap screaming out 'Daddy!' as she took another strike to the ass.

The only difference was that Emma and Regina saw no shame in their term of endearments. They were open about it and the hell with who ever didn't like it. 

Seriously, whatever. 

With raw determination and sincerity, Emma made one thing very clear to the woman nestled in her arms. “You will never, ever have to go through anything like that _ever_ again. I can’t undo the past baby-girl but I sure as hell will give to you a better future…even if it kills me.”

 

├∞┤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ABlueStar77: I hope i answered all of your questions
> 
> OKay: So next Chapter will feature PRESENT times. That's it for their past for now. I may make referrals to their past but...you get the point.


	8. Huit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter about the past.

├∞┤

 

 

**_Several Years Further into the Past_ **

****

For Henry Mills, it was such a lovely point in time to be alive.

 

From his perspective, he hadn’t always led such an easy life. Yet if he were to tell anyone that, they would snort hard and tell him to quit his foolish talk which only made him shake his head solemnly. _The nerve of some people, they think they know everything,_ he thought _._ Sure, as his youth came and went, he managed to make a name for himself. From scratch, he built his own house with his two bare and blistered hands and later on he developed a profitable business of breeding horses for various renowned Polo associations.

 

  Yeah, his pockets ran deep and they were never hollow but none of that mattered right now. Not whilst he was hand and hand with such a beautiful woman who has given him no reason to not do what he was about to do.

 

His cheekbones ached from how much he had been smiling all afternoon. Even still, his thin lips upturned further (if that were possible) when he faced his date. “I cannot tell you how much these past few weeks have meant to me, Coraline.”

 

The woman walking beside him gave a (less enthusiastic) smile of her own. “Oh, you’re such a dear.”

 

Henry had inadvertently met Cora some weeks ago when the woman had caught his eye from an aisle in the grocery store. He had (not so subtly) followed her throughout the store straight up until they were at the cashier’s station where he finally worked up the nerve to talk to her. Cora was just a tad bit annoyed with the man and his poor attempts at a conversation…until he offered to pay for her groceries and help her carry them to her car. She caught a glimpse of the wad in his wallet and like a nuclear explosion, her face broke out into a faux, flirtatious grin.

 

    Ever since Cora came into Henry’s life, what the man mistook for raw adoration from the woman was merely a ruse to wring every penny she possibly could from their blossoming “relationship”.

 

They had just come back from a dinner date at some costly restaurant Cora had been nagging about. He hadn’t really cared too much about what they did, he just loved being in the woman’s company. Nonetheless, Cora was happy so Henry had no complaints.

 

They arrived at the doorstep of the mansion and the man was beyond nervous about how Cora would react to his “surprise” for her. She had never been to the mansion before but based on her intrigued expression and wandering eyes that took in the property, Henry thought _so far, so good_.

 

“So, ah…darling you remember when I mentioned to you that there was something I wanted to show you?”

 

Cora was quick to pick up her dropped jaw at the grand front doors before them, “Oh, why yes.” She cupped his cheeks, unaware of his underlying nervousness. “Dear I don’t even have to see the inside to know that the place is exquisite!”

 

Henry’s brows furrowed, “what –no.” He shook his head, “darling, I’m not talki–“

 

“Can we go inside now?” She interrupted him.

 

“Yes, yes – but I need you to –“

 

“Dear I’m sure whatever it is you can tell me insi-“

 

It was then that Cora was cut off by the quick opening of the front doors. “Daddy!” A redheaded young girl stepped onto the porch effectively shutting up a now pale-faced Cora.

 

_Daddy?_

 

    The girl looked to be no older than seventeen and she was holding an infant probably a little over a year old. “Finally, you’re home!” The teen sighed exasperatedly handing over the infant to a concerned looking Henry. “I seriously need to get some studying done for finals coming up and Regina keeps slobbering all over my notes. She even tried eating one of my pencil erasers.”

 

Henry laughed heartily at his eldest daughter and then at his youngest who was also now sporting a nearly toothless, saliva filled grin. “Oh, princess!” He cooed warm-heartedly at the baby in his arms. “Are you giving your big sister Zelena trouble again?”

 

“Lena!” Regina says loudly causing Cora to cringe and then mindlessly, she starts fondling with the inky-black and bristly beard on her father’s face.

 

Cora uncomfortably clears her throat gaining everyone’s attention. “Uhhmm, Henry, darling…” She breathed deeply and casts a quick but disapproving glance to the other two people on the porch. “You failed to mention that you had…uhhh… _little ones._ ” It was a challenge to keep her tone venom free.

 

Zelena screwed her face up, “and who are you again?” One of the teen’s eyebrows arched, her eyes slowly raking over the stranger from head to toe.

 

The teen eyed Cora harshly and Cora returned the favor. And as you could imagine, from this very moment that her father had introduced her to the woman who he had intentions of proposing to in the very near future, they never got along.

 

 

├∞┤

 

 

    After a lot of contemplation on Cora’s part, she determined that she would accept Henry’s proposal. Cora was no fool; she saw the ring he had hidden in his coat that night.

 

It bothered Cora that she would now have to deal with the constant interference of the Henry’s two brats, but she rationalized. The older one ( _Zucchini_?) is going off to college to study law so she shouldn’t be around for much longer. As for the youngest, Cora’d decided that she’d have the ignorant tot molded unto her own likeness as the years flew by. She shrugged to herself, _He’ll most likely drop dead before I do and everything he’s ever worked for will be mine. It’ll be worth it._

 

Yes. She had it all planned out.

 

But under one condition would she agree to this marriage…

 

 

├∞┤

 

 

“Where is their mother?”

 

Henry sighed heavily. He would have been an idiot to even possibly think that there was a chance Cora would not ask this.

 

Regina and Zelena’s mother was not a favorite topic of his to discuss. But for the woman who he’d come to love so dearly, he told her everything.

 

├∞┤

 

 

 _During Henry's youth, when his career was_ **_really_** _taking off, he met a woman. She was a polo player – **unsurprisingly**. He was twenty-two and she was 19. And no, it was not unheard of for a nineteen year old female to be married. Not during Henry’s time, anyway.) _

 

_Henry can distinctly recall the memory of his first love sitting proudly on top of a beautiful, honey colored mare. The first time they talked, it wasn’t necessarily on good terms. He met her by one of the stables in tears and he found out that she was facing hard times within her marriage._

 

_It threw Henry that the woman was wed to another but he still showed her kindness and granted her someone to talk to; he offered her his friendship. Of course, she and Henry developed a bond over time. Before either of them knew it, one night spent lying on a bed of hay beneath a star-saturated sky turned whatever relationship they had into a love that was more than platonic. Henry’s first love gave to him one of his greatest achievements. Only, he was not allowed to participate in Zelena’s life the way he would’ve liked._

 

   _Their affair went on for a while longer until Henry got tired of sneaking around to spend what little time he could with his first born. He was also fed up with the thought of the mother of his child going home to another man. Another man who believed Henry’s child to be his own. Zelena came out with the same reddish hair and pale skin as her mother’s, opposed to her father’s darker complexion and black, wavy hair._

 

_Zelena was six months old when her mother decided to break all ties with Henry. For some reason, she refused to leave her husband._

 

_This is where the hardship struck the greatest in all of Henry’s life._

 

_He didn’t know that his first love told their child about him everyday, but it wouldn’t have been enough, either way._

 

├∞┤

 

 

_It had taken fifteen years for Henry to make solace with the fact that he’d never be able to be with his lover and child._

 

**_Fifteen–gruesome–years._ **

_What a bittersweet thing life could be._

 

    _He was at the annual championship international jumping show as one of the judges. He’s been doing it for the past three years now and his love for horses has dwindled none. They were in the middle of a break when he spotted a certain someone in the stands._

 

    _He didn’t want to believe it but, he knew exactly who it was. And to top it all off, Zelena was with her._

 

_They were there as a gift toward the younger redhead for her fifteenth birthday. Just like both her parents, the teen is quite taken with horses. To say the least, Henry was dumbfounded by the sight of them both, but like always he ignored his fears and displayed courage._

_His daughter had grown so big, it tore him to shreds inside about how much he’s missed out on in her life. Though the teen showed no recognition for the first man that’s ever loved her and always will, Henry brushed off the hurt and took the moment for what it was._

 

_Long story short, they (he and his lover) got caught up in reminiscing about the **old days** and he got to teach his rather eager daughter the basics of horse riding (his own secret birthday gift to the fifteen year old). _

 

├∞┤

 

 

_A day from then, Henry got a call from **her**. _

 

_And some time after that phone call, Henry’d been able to conclude a few things:_

_Firstly, a fancy hotel room could not compare to a lawn of rough hay and ceiling of stars_. _Secondly, he’s **still** got it, thank you very much. And thirdly, they were still very much in love with each other. _

 

 

 

_Yet, she still did not stay._

 

 

├∞┤

 

 

    _This time around, Zelena’s mother wasn’t so lucky. Her new baby sister came out looking like the polar opposite of herself, their mother and the man her mother miserably vowed herself to._

 

_Their mother nearly took a pistol to the head right in her designated hospital room._

 

 _She was terrified and knew that if her husband didn’t kill the infant that was clearly another man’s child, he’d surely kill **her**._ _But she didn’t care about that. She put her children before anything else. She put her children before **herself**. _

 

_She was standing in her mother’s living room where she’d plan on leaving both her girls to stay for just a bit. (At least, that’s what she’d told Zelena.) She knew that her husband would hunt her down and have her head if it was the last thing he did. And so she held back her tears, she held back the wail that so desperately ached to be released._

 

 _She’s now realizing what a mistake she made, leaving Henry all those years ago. Things could have been so much different_.

 

_Either way, there’s no sense in dwelling on the past, right?_

 

 _She firmly kissed her eldest on the forehead and got up from where she kneeled. The weeping mother carefully reached for her newborn from the carrier. “My beautiful girl.” She cooed rocking her youngest from side to side. “_ _Regina_ _.” She whispered the name as if it were sacred._

 

_That would be the first and very last time she enunciated it. “I am so sorry - I - “ she sniffled as little brown eyes cracked open, “I love you.” She rocked from side to side and whispered once more, "Know that I love you."_

 

 

├∞┤

 

**_A month Later._ **

 

    _Zelena stood on the porch of 108 Mifflin with a small white card in one hand, a baby bag on her right shoulder, her little sister in her arms and a duffel bag at her feet._

 

_Holding her breath, she rung the door bell to the imposing mansion._

 

_When the exact man who she was expecting to open the door did just that, he gasped at the sight on his porch and his heart convulsed when Zelena greeted him, “I know who you are.” She said all knowingly, “we’re you’re daughters and we need you.”_

 

 

├∞┤

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad u liked it shiphappens but u mighta spoiled it for others... :/ 
> 
> For those wondering, I took it down coz i was contemplating taking a different approach. Anyway...there's chapter 8
> 
> Edited: 04/11/2017


	9. Neuf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)

 

<<>>

 

Fifteen minutes in and her heart is racing.

A minute more and she’s decided she’s had enough. Bringing the machine to a slow, Regina hops off of the treadmill and grabs her gym towel nearby to wipe away the perspiration from her face. She throws her head back and takes a long drink from her water bottle and exhaled.

Today was a good day.

The weather was nice, she just had a great workout, and she was looking forward to seeing her sister for the first time in months later in the afternoon.

Her good mood, however, came to sudden halt when she caught sight of something absolutely revolting in the opposing mirror. Near the weight-lifting section of the gym where she’d left Emma and Ruby not too long ago, Ruby was missing and in her stead was some blue-haired bimbo laughing constantly at everything that Emma said.

The girl was, with no amount of subtlety, _swooning_ at the way that Emma’s muscles flexed as she curled her biceps repeatedly while lifting a set of dumbbells.

What more, though?

At some point, Emma got up with a friendly smile directed at the girl who was now nodding profusely at something Emma had said.

But that’s not what brought steam rushing from Regina’s ears as she seethed in pure jealousy and rage. It was the fact that not a moment later, the blue-haired whore was prancing on Emma so that she could wrap her legs around Emma’s waist. And of course, the blonde caught the other woman with ease.

Honestly, Regina was ready to explode at this point. Better yet, she was ready to burn the building down with the smurfette looking _bitch_ locked inside.

Her gut twisted in knots as the woman started doing sit-ups mid-air, using her whorish legs that were wrapped around _her girlfriend_ to keep herself anchored as she deliberately pushed her ridiculously fake tits into Emma’s face.

“Woah! Who’s that?” Ruby had barely distracted Regina from the scene before her, coming beside her chewing on a protein bar. “She’s hot.” The taller brunette was quick to say, but then she furrowed her brows. “And…all over your Ems, too. What’s up with that?...Regina?”

But by the time Ruby had looked over her shoulder, Regina had already stormed off in a flash towards the opposite side of the gym. She rushed towards one of those huge exercise balls and without a second thought, she struck the woman right in the face.

Hard.

Just as she was about to pull herself back and thrust her plastic chest into Emma’s face, yet again.

“What the _fu-?!_ ” The woman hadn’t even managed to get her words out before her legs lost their grip around Emma’s waist and she fell to the floor, head first into the thinly matted ground.

And before Emma could even react, Regina was literally gripping her by the balls and pulling her towards the restrooms.

**_“Woah! Fuh-”_** The blonde was caught in her swearing as Regina tightened her grip around Emma’s dick.

And in the calmest voice one could possibly imagine, Regina asked her girlfriend, “What was that?”

Emma grimaced, “Wah- What?” She looked completely confused, “What was _what_?!”

“That whore you had grinding all over you out there,” she examined her beautifully manicured nails on her free hand, all the while never slackening her grip on Emma’s cock.

“Grinding on me ?– wh-what – I don’t,” The blonde was flabbergasted.

Regina, however, was beginning to lose patience. Sure, she was the submissive of the two of them, but when her territory was threatened, well…

Her voice rose, finally. “Quit mincing words, _Ms.Swan_. What the fuck was that out there?! You entertaining some classless mongrel who _clearly_ wants to suck you off-“

Emma’s eyes were wide, “Baby, what are you talking about?! I don’t even know her! She told me that her trainer skipped out on her today and she asked if I’d help her out with a part of her routine real quick.”

Regina gave a humourless laugh, eyebrow raised looking utterly unimpressed. “Help her out with her routine, huh? You mean to tell me out of all the people in this gym she couldn’t find somebody else to ‘help her out with her routine’?” The brunette asked in a mocking tone.

Emma gaped like a fish.

“That’s what I thought.” Regina murmured before shoving her manicured fingers down her own tights and collecting the wetness that had gathered there. Without warning, she smeared it all over her girlfriend’s mouth.

And suddenly, there was a shift.

Looking up at the taller woman with her daring, chestnut eyes that she knew Emma was incapable of resisting, Regina asked her, “You taste that?” She hummed before tip-toeing to nip at her girlfriend’s bottom lip. “None of these whores that throw themselves at you will ever taste as good as your Princess.”

Emma’s dick twitched in Regina’s grasp and with the speed of lightning, the roles were reversed.

Regina knew exactly what she’d done and was pleased to note the dominant response in her lover.

Back against the wall with Emma’s hands now gripped tightly at her hips, Regina tugged the blonde’s basketball shorts down until her hand was visible, wrapped snugly around one erect cock.

Emma stared her in the eyes, gaze flickering over every inch of the brunette’s face, until she rasped out. “Damn right they’ll never taste as good as you do…so what are you jealous for?”

Regina pouted, “She was touching something that doesn’t belong to her…and you allowed it.”

Emma sighed.

“I didn’t allow anything, Regina. What you saw out there was nothing more than me being kind to a stranger. Forget about whatever her intentions could or could not have been towards me.”

“But she was practically shoving her tits in your mouth, Emma! How am I supposed to feel about that?”

The blonde took a minute.

Soon, she was pushing the band of the brunette’s sports bra upwards until it revealed her Princess’ bare chest. Slowly, she brought her face forward, all the while maintaining eye contact with the shorter brunette as she dipped and stuck her tongue out to trace a wet pattern around Regina’s areola. “Your point is?” Emma asked her after sucking both nipples into stiff peaks.

Regina whimpered.

Emma hummed, agreeing with whatever feeling it was that the brunette was too wound up to be able to put into words. “Your _tits_ …are all I’m interested in,” she murmured against a wet nipple. Then, motioned to the opposite, cupping it gently. “After all, it’s as though they were made just for these hands of mine,” she nipped at Regina’s sternum as she squeezed, “perfect fit.”

“Oh, shit– _yes_.” She mewled at her lover’s words and tender touch. “They’re both for you,” she insisted. “They’re all yours…to touch, to suck, to fuck.”

“That they are, babygirl,” Emma then started a trail of kisses up the shorter woman’s neck. “I don’t know how you could’ve gotten so worked up out there. I’ve got all – I – need – right – here.” The blonde planted faint hickeys with each pause she made.

Regina’s heart stuttered in her chest, it was a struggle to find her voice, let alone her words. “I -n-need…I need..”

“Shhh…I’ve got you,” Emma caressed her cheek. “I know.”

And their positions had switched again.

Regina had reluctantly let go of the blonde’s hardened cock and was confused for a moment as Emma stood with her back pressed against the wall, Regina standing in front of her, legs kicked apart. The brunette’s little tights and thong were rolled down and, “Push back on it, Princess.”

Her world tilted on its axis at her lover’s words. And there she felt it, the leaking head of Emma’s dick probing at the entrance of her pussy from behind. “ _Ungh_ …”

Emma suppressed a moan of her own.

This was about her Princess.

“You feel it, babygirl?”

“Deeper, p-please?”

“You want it deeper, then take it deeper. Push some more.”

Regina whined. “May I?”

The blonde pressed a loving kiss to Regina’s shoulder. _Always so eloquent,_ Emma thought amusedly. “Yes, you may, Princess.” She pinched at Regina’s nipples, each hand rolling one between her thumb and index finger as her lover took more of her.

Just as they found a rhythm, just as Regina’s wetness started to flow from her pussy, coating all of Emma’s stiffness and then dribbling down her inner thighs, the door to the bathroom opened.

“ _Holy **shit** , yes Mommy! Yes!_” Regina groaned in the face of one wide-eyed, blue-haired woman, “Give me what’s mine! Give me your cum, please!”

And even though she’d been a naughty girl today, even though she didn’t use her words like Mommy always urged her to, she still got what she wanted.

She got a belly full of warm cum that she wouldn’t dare let escape from her weeping cunt.

As soon as her lover had emptied all she had to give inside her, Regina tugged her tights up while Emma hurriedly tucked her messy cock back into her shorts.

 

The woman was at a complete loss for words as she stood there gaping at the scene. She had a small, dry streak of blood smeared down from one nostril and the sight made Regina’s post-orgasmic bliss all the better.

 

“Wa- Wha-?” The woman was mute.

Which brought Regina to smile large, “May we help you?”

 

The woman stormed from the bathroom.

 

“Princess?”

Regina hummed mischievously, “Yes?”

“Did you knowingly leave the door unlocked?”

The brunette pouted, feigning innocence, “Why would I do that?” She asked before turning away to the bathroom mirrors to adjust a few fly-away hairs, leaving Emma to follow her as she left the bathroom a few paces ahead.

“ _Baby_ …”

She heard the warning tone in Emma’s voice from behind her and knew exactly what it meant but…she didn’t care.

The look on that bitch’s face, along with the pleasurable ache between her thighs, would be well worth the consequences she’d be sure to get later.

 

<<>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you new? Are you familiar with this work? How was it?


	10. Prompts anyone?

Does anyone have any prompts? In reference to this story or SQ prompts of any other kind? 

So long as it's G!P I'd be willing to write it.

Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics?

Pregnancy?

Student/Teacher?

I'm open to a lot of kinks, really.

It could be a part of this story, using the dynamics I've already established with this version of Emma and Regina that I have written up, or it could be something different altogether. 

Also, about this story, are you more interested in the potential plot, the porn, or a fine balance of the two?

**Author's Note:**

> edited 8/20/017


End file.
